The first time
by MysteryMan12
Summary: Aelita and Yumi, are now both in college. They've hidden feelings for one another, for as long as the two girls can remember. They were supposed to have studied for a creative writing test, but instead the two girls explore their feelings. What will happen?


**Disclaimer : Code Lyoko belongs to moonscoop, all copy righting goes to them.**

**A/N: In no way whatsoever, is this supposed to be a parody. If you don't like lemons, then please don't continue on reading. If you do like lemons, by then all means please read on and enjoy.**

The first Time

Aelita, walked toward her friend's Yumi's door. Both girls are in college now, she wanted to talk to Yumi about studying for a test. As Aelita got to Yumi's door, she could hear her moaning quiet loudily.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed.

Aelita put her ear on the door, listening closly as to what was going on in Yumi's room. She could hear her doing something, but wasn't so sure what. Something with her hands, Aelita was sure of that. She knocked on the door.

"Yumi, may I come in? Is everything okay?" she asked concerndily.

**With Yumi**

"Shit." Yumi swore beneath her breath. She removed her hands, from her nearliy dripping pussy.

"Aelita can you come back, like say... 5 minutes?" she asked hopping that her pink haired friend would understand.

"Yes, but are you okay? Do you need me to come in?" Aelita asked.

"No thanks Aelita, I'm fine. I just got out of the shower, I need to change into some new clothes is all." Yumi lied.

"Oh, well okay then. I'll see you in five minutes, I'll bring materials so that we can study for the Creative Writing test tomorrow." Aelita said. Yumi soon heard foot steps going away from her door.

"Forgot all about that test, got to change quickly." Yumi told herself. She quickly ran to the bathroom in her room, then closed the door. She took some toilet paper, and rubbed it against her clit. This was in order to clean off all the cum. After doing so she placed the slips of toilet papers into the toilet, and flushed it down. She then washed her hands, and got a new set of clothes on. Her clothes are still the same when she went to Kadic Junior high, black long sleeved shirt reaching to her belly button, and black pants. She then heard a knock on her door.

"Yumi it's me, I'm back. Can I come in now?" Aelita's sweet voice asked.

"Sure Aelita." Yumi said.

Aelita came in, seeing Yumi sitting on her bed. Yumi looked at the outfit Aelita was wearing. This outfit consist's of short sleeved pink shirt, along with pink skirt going up to her hips.

"Well don't you look sexy today." Yumi said.

"Thanks, thought I would try something new. You know?" Aelita asked as she sat on Yumi's bed with a binder.

Yumi studied Aelita's body, going from her head all the way to where her pussy would be. She started to feel heat in her own, but tried to ignore it.

"Okay, so let's get down to buisness. The Creative Writing test isn't going to be that easy. We have to write haiku's, which I'm not very good at. But I know you write poems to Ulrich all the time, he told me by the way, but they were still in haiku's." Aelita explained.

Yumi got destracted by Aelita's outfit, thus not hearing a single word she said.

"Yumi is something wrong?" Aelita asked with concern in her voice. Yumi got out of her daze and said

"Yeah, just a bit tired is all." once again lying to Aelita.

"I can tell that you're lying Yumi, now tell me. What's up?" Aelita asked.

"Okay well... I've been wondering. I know that we are friends and all, even though I write poems to Ulrich, they aren't actually for him." Yumi said.

"Who are they for?" Aelita asked.

"That's the thing... they are sort of for you Aelita. You see, I have this immense crush on you. I've been trying not to stare at you, but it's becoming unbareable. I wasn't taking a shower before, I was masturbating. I was getting so turned on, just by how beautiful and sexy you look." Yumi said as she began to blush.

"Oh wow." Aelita said a bit shocked.

"What should I do about this Aelita?" Yumi asked.

Aelita smirked at Yumi, then placed her lips straight onto Yumi's. The girls locked onto a heated kiss, as they begun to swirl their tongues in one another's mouth. They then stopped, releasing thier lips from one another. Saliva connecting to their mouths, both of the girl's eyes filled with lust.

"I wanted to tell you so badly, how much I wanted it from you. But I never knew you thought of me the same way." Aelita said as she began to bring both of her hands, sliding them into Yumi's shirt. Aelita's hands touched Yumi's large tits, feeling that there was no bra on.

"I couldn't help myself, I was masturbating for nearly 8 minutes." Yumi said.

"Well now we can fuck each other, just like you and I have always wanted to do." Aelita said as she began on massaging Yumi's tits. Yumi moaned in delight, hearing Aelita swear was one of her personal turn ons.

"I love it when you swear." she said.

Aelita just smirked with lust, and kept messaging the japannese's female's breasts. After several minute of doing this, Aelita stopped releasing her hands from Yumi's breasts. Yumi looked confused.

"Why did you stop?"

"So I can do this." Aelita said as she teared off Yumi's shirt. She noticed that Yumi's breasts were getting larger, and she pushed Yumi onto the bed. She threw the ripped clothing onto the ground, and got onto Yumi's hips. She bented down, and started to nibble on her tits. Her tits are very perky, and are the size of a small baseball.

"Fuck Aelita!" Yumi moaned with delight, as she took her hand and grabbed Aelita's soft pink hair.

"I love it when you swear too." Aelita said as she began to lick the girl's tits.

"That feels so fucking good!" Yumi said with pure lust in her voice, as she used her other hand to grip the bed sheet.

Aelita stopped licking Yumi's tits, wanting to tease her.

"Hey that's not fair." Yumi frowned.

Aelita got up from Yumi's hips, and put her ass in front of Yumi's face.

"Why don't you punish me then for teasing you?" she asked a smirk came across her face.

Yumi grabbed Aelita's ass, and pulled off her skirt. She's wear a pink panty, and Yumi raised her hand and slapped Aelita's ass. Aelita moaned in delight, she always wanted to be slapped on the ass by Yumi.

"Stop fucking teasing me you little slut." Yumi said.

"Never." Aelita foreplayed.

Yumi once again slapped Aelita's ass, which in return she heard her friend's delightful moan. She smiled.

"Now then, it's time you get what you deserve." Yumi said with a smirk on her face. She ripped off Aelita's panties, and threw them off the bed. She gripped Aelita's legs, and moved forward toward's Aelita's pussy. She took out her tongue, and began to eat Aelita's pussy. Both girls moaned with delight, Aelita started to bring her hand down. She rubbed her pussy a little, but then Yumi slapped her ass. This made the pink hair girl yelp, with surprise.

"You are not touching yourself. Not for fucking teasing me, this is payback." Yumi said.

"Good, fuck me as hard as you want until you make me say I'm sorry." Aelita said.

Yumi flipped Aelita's body, so that Aelita was laying on her back. Yumi bent down, and once again took her tongue out. She started to lick Aelita's pussy, which made Aelita once again moan. This went on for several minutes, until Aelita felt she was going to cum soon.

"I'm sorry Yumi!" she exclaimed.

Yumi looked up, eyes full of lust. She stopped licking Aelita's pussy, and saliva was connected to her mouth to Aelita's pussy.

"Since you apologized, you can fuck me now." Yumi said.

"Good." Aelita said with a smirk.

"But, wait a minute. With one condition." Yumi said as she got up from the bed and went to a draw.

"What's the condition?" Aelita asked as her pussy started to get wet. Yumi took out something, which Aelita couldn't see. Yumi then faced Aelita, holding a strap on. The dildo was placed in the belt, which looked to be about 5 inches long. Yumi smirked, seeing Aelita blush.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she walked back onto the bed.

"Oh, I like what I see. I'm kind of surprised though, you don't seem like the type of person to use that." Aelita said.

"I'm not actually, I bought it just incase this would ever happen." Yumi smile.

"Ah, well put it on." Aelita said.

"I'm not going to put this on, you are." Yumi said as she handing the strap on to Aelita.

"Oh, I get it. How very naughty of you Yumi." Aelita teased. Aelita put the strapon around her waist, and it was firmly in place. Yumi placed her hand, on her pants rubbing her pussy. Aelita crawled over to Yumi, then the two girls began an heated kiss once again. Swirling their tongues within one another's mouth. Yumi's pussy began on getting wet, and she took unbuttoned her pants. Aelita helped Yumi take them off, revealing a nice pink pussy.

"You have a nice pussy." Aelita commented.

"Thanks, now fuck me. I can't take it anymore, I'm going to cum soon." Yumi said.

"Arlight." Aelita said as she stuck the dildo into Yumi's pussy. Yumi jumped a little, with delight. Aelita thrust back and forth, harder and harder every time. Yumi used her hands, couping her breasts against one another.

"I'm about to come!" both girls exclaimed. Aelita kept thrusting into Yumi's pussy, and soon both girls screamed with delight as hot cum dripped from their pussy's.

Aelita removed the strapon from Yumi's now wet dripping pussy, and asked

"Do you want more? Or should we stop?"

Yumi looked at the clock, it read 6 o clock. They started at about 5, and they both just came.

"I'd like you do just one more thing." Yumi said.

"Yes?" Aelita asked.

"Thrust the dildo into my tits." Yumi said patting her breasts.

"Oh, I'd like that." Aelita said. Aelita gathered saliva from her mouth, and spat on the dildo. She rubbed the spit on the dildo, then placed it between Yumi's tits.

"Nice and wet, just the way I like it." Yumi said.

Aelita smirked, as she began to thrust the dildo between her tits. Yumi moaned with delight, and let her hand slide down to her pussy. She rubbed it as Aelita thrusted the dildo between her tits, Aelita then put her head toward's Yumi. Yumi saw this, and the two began to kiss once more. Their tongues intertwined with one another. Aelita was still thrusting the dildo in between her tits. Yumi was still rubbing her pussy, and the two girls were still swirling their tongues with in one another's mouths. They'd let go of one another's mouths, and suddenly Yumi cried out

"I'm cumming!"

"So-so am I!" Aelita cried too. Once more hot fresh cum, dripped from their pussy's.

'So how was that? Was that everything you wanted?" Aelita asked.

"Oh yes, it was _everything_ I'd ever wanted." Yumi said. Aelita removed the strapon, from Yumi's tits. The two layed their naked, on the bed, fully relaxed. After taking seperate showers, suggested by Aelita, the two studied for the test they would have the next morning...

**And done! Please let me know what you guys think on my very first lemon. I hope all you lemon lovers liked this one, and with more to come soon. If you have any requests, don't hesistate to ask me by inboxing. See you around everyone.**

**~MysteryMan12**


End file.
